


Glee Prompts- 2021

by Clinical_awesomeness



Series: Glee prompt challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay, Kurt Hummel-Centric, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: I'm going through a miracle where I actually feel motivated to write, the problem is I have a major writer's block, and no real ideas are coming to my head. So that's why- for specific ships- I am taking prompts![Glee fandom only]
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Glee prompt challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Glee Prompts- 2021

I'm going through a miracle where I actually feel motivated to write, the problem is I have a major writer's block, and no real ideas are coming to my head. So that's why- for specific ships- I am taking prompts! 

There are rules and a word limit (1,000 to 5,000), but I'm open to practically any type of AU. 

Rules:  
No smut- I may do a separate prompt for that one.  
No abuse (in a romantic relationship)   
No incest  
No straight washing (i won't write a canonically gay character as anything other then gay)  
I won't write and Kurt bashing because of what the character means to me.   
Those are the only rules!

This is for the Glee so you can ask any ship, Kurt centric Fics/ships might be done quicker than others because they will be more comfortable to write but feel free to put down whatever: be as vague or specific as you'd like.


End file.
